


Defiant Path

by SleeplessRuin



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, fr time travel really makes plotting a timeline a bitch and a half
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessRuin/pseuds/SleeplessRuin
Summary: Life can get tedious when you're a demon. When a strange little boy crosses Lilith's path she decides she could use a change of pace. So she makes a deal with him, changing both of their lives. For better or for worse.Or, that one time Michael made friends with a demon.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a hot minute but quarantine is driving me insane. After rewatching apocalypse I got hella thirsty for Michael but was kinda bummed there weren't many stories in third person so I borrowed the likeness of my favorite demoness and got to writing.  
> If you see any spelling errors or grammatical issues please let me know!

A whim brought her to sit upon that suburban park bench. A mother hawk lavishing her chicks with a gift of a fresh kill kept her there. An angelic face staring dumbstruck at her served to ruin the otherwise peaceful atmosphere. Children normally instinctively avoided her. Or burst into tears after looking a moment too long. Like any simple creature they could sense a predator's attention. It made such encounters exceedingly rare and especially annoying. 

This child of less than ten defied not only nature but her ability to enjoy herself. "What do you want, little boy? It's dangerous to talk to strangers."

"But you're a lady. Ladies aren't scary." His matter of fact tone held an edge of a giggle as if her question was the silliest thing he ever heard.

The hubris of man, even the little ones, would forever remain the most grating thorn in her side. It had been many years since she had bothered to consume a child but he was making her feel nostalgic. She bent to her knees in front of the boy to meet his radiant blue gaze. "That's what makes me even more dangerous. The less scary I appear the closer you'll get." She closed her eyes to call that deepest darkest part of herself to the surface. Opening them slowly revealed black voids in the space white and green once occupied.

He squealed in excitement,"wow! Your eyes are really pretty." The statement caught her off guard. Words were lost in her. Time stood still.

He lifted his palm to her cheek to steady himself as he leaned closer in that way only a child can pull off. His smile pulled at her stomach, for a split second she felt moved to kill for this boy. But she knew this magic. This was her magic. The softest caress inspiring the unchangeable will to kill or die for but one more touch. This little monster. He had it and he was using it in a way she had never encountered. On her. Lilith was transfixed by another's siren song. She had never considered the possibility but the revelation piqued her curiosity.

She placed a hand on his shoulder meeting his smile with a wicked grin, "that's old magic you have there. What are you?"

In an instant he transformed into the saddest creature on earth, "I-I don't know what you mean. I'm just-" 

Whatever he was saying was of little importance because the physical connection between them was all she needed to see him. To creep into his immortal soul. She first saw Lucifer got bored and sent another Antichrist in the form of a boy named Michael Langdon. Then she saw him challenge a coven that got involved in time travelling magic like complete fucking idiots. Finally, she concluded this particular child was on a repeating path. Doomed to die to witches over and over for attempting to bring the apocalypse. She had met other Antichrists and was likely to meet more should she choose to ignore the plight of this damned child. No other being had possessed the power to use her own magic against her so effortlessly, not any that she had encountered. Other Antichrists didn't usually get mixed up in time magic either. if they were smart enough they did not get mixed up with witches. It was still early enough in his path that she could influence him to be better prepared. 

This boy was lost. More trapped than she had ever been. She saw two possible outcomes for this little hell raiser. Leave him to his own devices and see if he ever breaks from this on his own or encourage him to find a path not yet taken. Worst case scenario would be for him to die at the hands of witches, as he was destined. No risk for her but she wagered that given her assistance she could shape him into a survivor. Like her. All she had to do was help. If he disappointed she would continue on alone. As she always had.

"What a rare and interesting boy you are, Michael Langdon. Why did you come over here?"

Suddenly pushing dirt around with his feet was intensely fascinating to him. "I-I don't know... I don't wanna say. Grandma says I say creepy things and I don't wanna scare you away." 

That got a genuine laugh out of her. "Nothing you could say would frighten me. So let's hear it. Why did you come to me?"

"I could feel your pain. I liked it. I like when things hurt. It makes my ears tingle."

"You would." She brought a deep breath in through her nose. She could smell his loneliness, not as developed as her own but cut of the same cloth. “And you thought that reason enough to disrupt a stranger?”

“Yes.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Well lucky for you, I am in a rather forgiving mood this morning. So tell me, what is it you want from me?”

He perked up, “I wanna play!”

She grimaced, “I don’t play. Not with little boys. Even ones born of the darkness.” She considered her next words carefully. She watched him. His glassy eyes threatened a tantrum.

With her mind made up she continued, “Let's make a deal. I'll be your friend, as long as you promise never to use your magic on me." She held out her hand to shake on it.

It was his turn to laugh, "but magic's not real!"

"Then it's an easy deal. You get a friend and you don’t even have to do anything.” When he did not reach for her hand she stood to leave. If this boy did not want her help she could easily find another way to occupy her time. Maybe she would kill him this time around and put him out of her mind. She also had not made any pacts in ages and avoided all things relating to the Fallen One as a rule. Either way, it would be a change of pace. 

His hand found hers, his nails digging desperately into her palm. “Ok. I won’t ever ever use magic on you! And you’ll be my friend forever and ever?”

She sank to her knees yet again, “Forever. Now listen carefully Michael.” She pulled a pin from her pocket and pricked a finger of each of their entwined hands. When he tried to pull away she held fast, “No. Stay put. We have to seal this pact.” She positioned her bleeding digit to connect with his, mixing their blood. “I’ll never conspire against you. You never need to fear me nor I you. You will never. Ever. Use your magic against me. In return I promise the same. I will be your friend as long as you live. Agreed?” The magic her words wove was palpable even to the child. It was his turn to be transfixed. 

“Agreed.” Their eyes met, both black and empty as the deepest pits of hell. A murder of crows gathered in the trees began screeching before they took flight.

She shook his hand off when the pact was complete. She turned to leave without another word. He clung to her leg, “No! You’re my friend now so you can’t leave me!”

He intended for his tears to soften her heart. The heat of his magic pressed against her chest but it had no effect. It was for the best that this lesson be learned early. So she rounded on him lifting him onto the now vacant park bench she started this interaction on. She held his chin, digging her nails in until he looked her in the eye. “Allow me to be as clear as I know how to be. I can do whatever I want. You have no control over me and in return I’ll never hurt you. But if you want to stay my friend you won’t ever try to stop me.” He nodded through his tears. “Good boy. I’m leaving now but I'll see you soon.” She withdrew her grip and left him crying on the bench without another word.

As lessons went this one would be easy to recover from. She had work to do if she was going to show this boy he had another option. One not of light or dark but that ethereal grey space occupied by so few. Beings unconcerned with eternal arms race, beings only concerned with furthering their own existence, like herself. She would not hide any path from him as she did not wish to waste her time on someone who did not choose it. Variety is the spice of life and if he did not share her taste she would not force him. In all his previous paths no one had shown him another option. None could catch him in time. 

She reflected on the new exciting turn of events. He had taken a bold step in finding her, she was sure it was no coincidence. It had been too long since she experienced something unknown to her. It fanned a flame long since left to smother. She had seen enough of this path to know what her next step needed to be. She needed to inform Miss Meade to fulfill her destiny a bit sooner this time around. The death of his grandma would still happen but Lilith could keep him safe long enough for Mead to show him his other path. First though, she needed to stop the first attempt of the witches who wished to save the world. 

* * *

_5 Days Later: _

She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. The minute she lit a fire under the ass of the satanists she found him. Funny thing about messing with time, it messes with time. Even though she had seen his previous lives it was only the broad strokes. She had already made changes that would cause a butterfly effect, but she didn't know how quickly those changes would happen. Lilith hated not knowing. She could no longer wait.

In the dead of night she moved effortlessly to enter his room. It had been less than a week but the sniffling child she made a pact with had transformed into a dangerous man. She leaned her head over his sleeping face, her copper locks tickling his now beautiful mostly grown features. Beauty was easy though, she was far more interested in his reaction. He scrunched his face and tried to swat the sensation of her hair away. When that didn’t work he turned away mumbling. Still soo child like. Of course he was, he was too limited in his experience to be any other way. The thought made her impatient. She continued descending until her lips were a hair’s breadth from his ear lobe. “Wake up, Michael. Wake up and talk to your friend.”

She began to pull away so he had room to rouse. She did not expect him to capture her wrist. More astounding still was how effortlessly he pulled it to his chest forcing her to lay against his back, her face pressed into his spine. “I don’t wanna get up.”

Never in her long life had a mortal body ever moved her. The pact she made with a starry eyed little boy had become her most dangerous gamble. She needed to play it off, never let him know that in the most simple terms he had power over her. “I wouldn’t either if I spent so much energy growing up so fast.”

He nuzzled more deeply into his pillow before seeming to realize what was going on. His whole being stilled. His whisper was shaky, “My friend?”

She hummed an affirmation. Her stomach was a tightly coiled knot in anticipation of how he might react. "I dreamed that you spent more time with me when I grew up so I did. Will you stay with me and play now?” 

What unusual circumstances she found herself in. Pulled into a bed with a child wearing the mask of a man. A stranger bedfellow would be hard to find. She did not doubt that he could become an unmatched beast indeed. 

She pulled her hand back just enough to push his shoulder down so he was laying on his back. As long as he was under her she would be safe of the danger hidden behind those sapphire eyes. “You are still new to this world. You’re not done growing yet. You can’t see it but soon you will have the choice of so many friends, you may well forget I even exist. You must explore your instincts on your own. Others will try to sway you, or tell you what you have to be. They will come to you for answers and actions. Follow the path that brings you the most pleasure and I’ll surely be there to enjoy it with you.”

He tried to lift himself from the mattress while pulling her down. But his moves were fumbled and unpracticed, his actions showing his true age. She easily maintained the upper hand, savoring the control while she still had it. “No one can tell you what to do. Not anymore. Not even me.” She kissed him on the tip of his nose and dissolved into the shadows. She had another Langdon to visit that night.

She laid in the bed that once belonged to a girl named Violet. But that was not the ghost who currently haunted the room. Miss Violet was more likely to be found near the bathroom she died in. Lilith laid herself on that bed to bait one Mister Tate Langdon. When he did not immediately appear she shed her velvet dinner jacket and arched her back against the mattress.

“What are you doing here? You don’t belong here.”

Lilith didn’t bother to look at him as she replied, “You’re absolutely right. I don’t belong here. And I wouldn’t have to be here if you weren’t so fucking toxic. Michael will be returning.”

“The fuck do I care?” 

She sighed as she sat up, “You care because if you say a single solitary word to him, there will be consequences.”

“You can’t do shit to me. I’m already dead.”

“I know exactly where Violet’s body is. If you do not do as I say I will take her from this house. From you. You will be alone for eternity.”

Suddenly he was at the foot of the bed gun in hand. “I won’t let you take her from me!” He raised the gun and aimed it at her head. 

She began laughing as she sat up. “How stupid are you? I’m not a simple human or even a witch. That should be obvious.” She slipped her jacket back on and moved her attention to the gun. “I do not make idle threats.”

As she walked away Tate brought the gun to his own head. The arm holding it was shaking violently in a vain attempt to stay his hand. The trigger pulling in time with the slam of the front door. Lilith knew Tate wouldn't stay dead but it helped her make a point.

* * *

_1 Week Later_

Their first encounter led to Michael’s unholy aging. The second awakened his understanding that his new body had power he could not fathom as a child. He tested that power on his beloved grandmother. The time had arrived when there was always one death, but Lilith was determined to stop a second.

Determination was why she stood leaning against the fence of the Murder House. Often in repeating timelines there are unavoidable moments such as this. This was the moment when Michael would be truly alone for the first time. And the witches had figured it out. They exploited his fear and vulnerability. She would have been proud if they were so clever any other time. 

The boy’s father had helped her very similarly when she was cast out. It seemed balanced to return the favor. It felt right to be there in that precise moment. All at once there was screaming, crying, slamming doors, and distant honking horns. She pushed off the fence straightening her black pencil skirt and fixed the sleeves of her crimson trimmed riding jacket. 

She hadn’t anticipated he would be so manic. She had to dash to grab him by the arm before he ended up in the middle of the street, “Michael! I’m here, I’ve got you.” Her words had no effect. Her vice on his arm made no difference either. She yanked with all her weight to get him onto the sidewalk behind a tree. Just in case a passing car spotted them. 

She put her free hand on his cheek stroking it lightly with her thumb. “It’s me. Your friend, Lilith. You can trust me Michael. Remember our pact? Don't be afraid of me. I’m here to help you.”

The sharp single minded expression that overcame his beautiful features was a shock to the system. “Lilith…” the name came out in a whisper. “I know that name...” Just as quickly as the expression appeared it was gone. Replaced by abject terror. “Lilith? I’m scared.” She chose not to ask him how he already knew her name.

He crumpled into her embrace. “I know. Better than anyone I know.” She positioned him under her arm guiding him to her car. “Let’s get you something to eat and you’ll forget all about the nasty things your grandmother said to you.”

After a hearty meal she hoped would tire him out he asked, "can we please go home now? I miss grandma."

"Of course. I'll take you straight home." She said it as softly as she could. She even returned his pleased smile. She knew what blow came next for him. She almost felt guilty for not warning him. Almost. 

The drive was blessedly short. "Your grandma will be in the house next door when you get home. No matter what happens you will be safest in that house while I'm away."

"Where are you going?" He was avoiding her face. Pretending the scenery going by was far more interesting than the conversation. It made it easier for both of them. 

"I have some business to take care of. But I'll be back soon." 

She parked in the front of the house Michael was born in. He opened the door in a hurry but closed it again with just as much haste. His gaze caught hers. 

"Everything okay?"

He had that look on his face again. The same sharp look from before. "Lilith. That's really your name?"

She was suddenly unsure of herself,"yeah."

A wicked grin joined his sharp gaze. The look was predatory. Intent. "I'll see you soon, Lilith." Those were his parting words.

When the front door of the hell house closed she floored it. She didn’t need to stick around. 

* * *

She was meditating over a cup over extra hot coffee at a Starbucks in the middle of downtown LA. A young woman sat across from her. Lilith looked up with a raised eyebrow. “Took you long enough.”

The girl was stock straight, her aura was vibrating with rage. “Where is he?” 

“You are playing with magic you don’t understand. Did you really think that Tempus Infinituum would be so easy to use? That it would go unnoticed? Tell me, Mallory. Did you really think it would save you?”

A heavy gust whipped across them, “Where is he?!”

Lilith took a sip of coffee. As she set it onto the table in front of her the world froze around them. No living thing moved or made a sound. “You have failed. Your time has run out. I want you to remember me. I want you to remember what I’m about to tell you.”

Mallory stood, hand raised ready to cast some spell. When nothing happened Lilith went around the table positioning herself beside the fiery tempered girl. “Do not mistake my indifference for mercy. You can’t stop what’s coming. You have tried before and another rose to replace him. The devil you know is better than the one that you don’t. The only way to stop the darkness would be to destroy all life. Are you willing to kill your sisters? Are you willing to destroy the world to stop him?” 

She waited for an answer. The answer was silence. “I didn’t think so.”

A tear rolled down Mallory’s cheek, “who are you?”

Lilith caught Mallory's tear on her index finger and brought it to her mouth. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Her eyes flashed black and Mallory was gone. 

Reversing Mallory’s Tempus Infinituum had drained her more than she had anticipated. She needed to rest. The full moon would be upon them soon and she would color it red. 

* * *

Life did not surprise her often. When she woke from her rest to find it was 3am on October 27th, she raged. Four days had passed and she panicked. She had no idea what had happened while she slept. It was outside of her control. 

She had to make sure everything was as she left it. 

The sun had risen by the time she arrived. The crows circled above. She smiled at the good omen.

The door opened on it’s own accord. A sweltering breeze caressed her face. A spirit had its back to her facing Michael at the end of the hall. Neither had noticed her arrival.

“Why don’t you just leave? No one wants you here! Stay the fuck away from us!” 

Michael was on his knees crying. Tate was looming over him. Lilith kicked the door closed to announce herself. Tate snapped his head around finding Lilith’s eyes. Lilith held Tate’s gaze. As he opened his mouth to speak Lilith cut him off.

“Hello, Michael. Is this ghost being mean to you?” 

He chocked out, “Yeah.”

Eyes still fixed on Tate she let out an exasperated sigh, “I warned you Tate. You are really forcing my hand here.” She raised her hand to summon Violet’s remains. She caught a shadow approaching Michael’s back, “Michael! Behind you!” 

Suddenly, a fire started at the apparition's feet. Tate tried to get to her but Michael telekinetically threw him across the house. As Vivian burned Michael set his sight on Lilith expectantly. 

Lilith clasped her hands behind her back, squared her shoulders and smiled. “I’m impressed, Michael." 

He was beaming as she walked to him and offered her hand to help him up. He took it raising himself to his full height, it would have been an imposing image if his cheeks were not tear stained. "Your new friends will be here soon and these ghosts are terrible company. Would you like some more lively company until they arrive?"

"Do you know how to play chess?"

When she nodded he all but drug her into the library. They played chess for hours. The same match. Not because they were matched in skill. Michael was too good. 

The first delay happened when he pinned her queen. Unwilling to concede she 'accidentally' bumped the table. The board had to be reset.

On her third attempt he caught her leg with his hand, "that's cheating."

"No. It's an alternative win condition."

"No it's not. No one wins when you do that."

"But you aren't beating me. So in a way, I win." 

A knock on the door changed the subject. "It's time Michael. Your new friends are here. They're going to show you just how special you are. You'll learn a lot from them." 

"What if they're mean to me?"

"Nothing they are capable of could hurt you. They're much better company than ghosts and demons for a boy like you." 

She led him to the stairs but he refused to go beyond the landing,"where are you going?"

She paused at the bottom of the staircase. "Have fun Michael." 

The door swung open to reveal three hooded figures. As they entered she exited, a nod the only acknowledgement they all shared.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Winter 2015 _

Lilith sat at the same park bench she occupied when she met Michael. It had become a ritual of sorts. A practice in patience. With each change of season she gave Michael a chance to reach her. 

She recalled last winter, it was the last time she saw Michael. While he was plenty excited to see her, all he could talk about was his title and everything that came with it. It was honestly a little boring. He had yet to realize the real power he possessed. A small part of her was happy he was enjoying his time with the unhinged satanists. A bigger part of her was worried his loneliness was being taken advantage of. The biggest part of her was pissed he couldn't see these people were using him. Forcing him into the small box of what they thought he should be.

She left him with a vague statement that if he really wanted to find her, he would.

She carried on in much the way she had since they met. She could pretend it didn't bother her. Because if she admitted she had grown attached to him her ego would never be able to recover. Lilith was defined by her independence and selfishness. But he had beguiled her. 

She wondered if this would be where she would find herself when the bombs dropped, doomed to wait on a man. It would be ironic. It would be exactly what she deserved after eons wasted thinking of no one but herself.

As she reflected on her discontent an unseasonably hot breeze caressed her with the familiarity of a lover. A twig snapped somewhere behind her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention. She was being watched and she had a good idea who it was. It amused her that he thought his presence would go unnoticed. 

This was a game she would happily play. She pulled down the red silk scarf that was protecting her hair from the breeze and brushed her fingers through her hair, making sure to move slowly, reveling in the sensation. She carefully brought her locks to rest over one shoulder, exposing her neck her, head tilting to allow the length of porcelain skin to be exposed to the crisp winter air. 

Footfalls on the gravel path alerted her to the presence of an intruder on this quiet moment. Eyes closed, she made no move to acknowledge. Her attention was focused on the being hiding just out of sight. 

Instead of growing distant the footfalls ceased at their height. She felt the coolness of shadow settle over her. She opened her eyes to find a man casting the shadow. Not the man she had come to see. An icy scowl settled over her features.

Her leered down at her,“What’s such a beautiful woman doing on such a secluded path?” 

“I was enjoying the weather... but you’re blocking my light.”

“Sunlight is bad for unprotected skin, I’m just trying to help.” His leer accented with a predatory glint in his eye.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, “Noted. Now move along. I don’t have patience for idle conversation.”

He took a step back as if her words were a physical blow but he recovered quickly. “Kitty’s got claws! But that’s not gonna scare me away. I’m the big bad wolf, little kitty, and I have caught your scent.”

She stood to meet his challenge. She evaluated him head to toe, handsome and well dressed. Baphomet pendant perfectly perched below the knot of his tie. She could feel his desire like a fetid aura. She was unsure of his exact intention but she knew how to draw it out. 

Her eyes went wide, “I don’t want any trouble so I’m going to leave now.” She sunk her shoulders as she backed up, trying her best to appear demure. 

He lunged at her as she continued her retreat. She let him catch her wrists, “Not so fast! I’ve got plans for you. Hair like hellfire is an uncommon trait these days, I think my master will appreciate such a rare treat.”

She struggled against his grip, only enough to encourage his predatory intention. “What are you talking about?! Please let me go!” She pulled out his grasp and allowed gravity to take her down, setting the stage for him to make a villainous monologue.

“Shhh little kitty. You should be excited! It’s a great honor to be chosen as a sacrifice to our dark lord.”

She looked back into the bushes her admirer had been lurking in. She found Michael in the open, his hiding place forgotten. His fist was clenched and shadows gathered at his feet. 

He was going to interfere and that fact brought her to the conclusion Michael had nothing to do with this current situation. Her focus was on him as she yelled, “No!” His concentration faltered as his eyes met hers. “No,” She looked back up to the stranger. “Please. Please don’t hurt me.” she forced tears as she pleaded. 

He reached for her but his momentum was halted by numerous broken branches embedded in key points through his body that would sever arteries but not kill him instantly. The impact splattered blood across her face. He fell to his knees in front of her. He had been so close she had to pull her legs into her chest to avoid him landing on them. 

She rose to her feet and dusted off her knee length peacoat, “Tsk-tsk. You call yourself a wolf but all I see is a helpless lap dog.” 

Michael hurried to the scene nearly vibrating with excited energy. “That was awesome!” 

“High praise from the Antichrist himself.” She gave a sarcastic curtsy.

The dying man choked out a confused gurgle. Michael looked down at the source, nudged the dying man with his boot before he looked back to her as if she held all the world’s secrets. “You have to teach me how to do that!”

“It’s not very friendly to make demands of people you’ve neglected for the last year.”

He stepped directly in front of her. The toe of his combat boots brushing against her leather pumps. He brought his hand to her face much as he had when they first met. But his hand was much larger now. It covered the better part of her cheek. His thumb stroked her cheek catching blood as he explored. He pulled his hand away bringing it to his mouth and licked the blood off of his thumb. “Are you jealous? You don’t need to be, none of them can do anything like this.”

She smirked at the display, thankful the blood on her face for camouflaging her blush. “Jealous? Never. I’m disappointed. I thought you were my friend.”

“I won’t disappoint you again,” He purred. “So teach me how to do that.”

She backed out of his reach, “Famous last words. I’m going to leave before I do something I regret but I’ll give you some friendly advice. You‘re capable of so much than making some sticks fly. You just need the right people to see your potential so they can teach you how to use it. I am not the right people.” She untied her red silk scarf and wrapped it in a dainty bow on Michael’s neck. Without another word she walked down the gravel path, disappearing in the shadow of a tree. Eager to get away before he affected her too much.

* * *

_Spring 2017_

Spring brought Lilith to the Mead house for the first time. She was walking a tightrope with Michael. He knew what he was but he still didn’t know what to do with it. She had to keep herself in his thoughts and without her magic, and after their last exchange, it would be more difficult.

She had a plan though. Last time she saw him there was a carnal edge to his action, lurking in her blindspot like an ambush predator. He told her what he thought she wanted to hear and kept an intimate proximity. But she knew everything he did was done on instinct. He was not trying to seduce her, it was simply his nature. It signified a change happening in him. More subtle than his growth spurt but far more dangerous. She needed only to fan that flame and bide her time. Her favorite fan would always be a little black dress.

She rang the doorbell and turned her back to the door. She knew she was being petty but she still felt a bit burned that Michael was so hard for these satanists that seemed to forget about her. Even after everything she had done for him. It didn’t matter that he didn’t know the extent of her involvement in his life. He should feel damn lucky she didn’t just kill him two years ago. He should have realized the blessing their pact was for him and the risk it posed to her.

She was so caught up in her frustration that she didn’t hear the door open. 

“Lilith?” 

She turned to face him, “Michael! I’ve missed you my friend.” He was closer than she anticipated and the action caused her nose to brush his chest. She took the smallest step back so she could look up at him. She held up a brown paper bag, “Are you going to invite me in?”

He stepped aside and motioned her in. “I didn’t think you knew where I lived-”

She made a beeline to the kitchen to unpack the food while she replied, “I know a lot of things.” 

She started blindly opening cabinets in search of plates. Michael lazily flicked his wrist causing the proper door to be the only one open in the kitchen. “And the silverware?” the drawer directly in front of her opened, lightly bumping her navel. 

“You’re getting really good.” She smiled to herself and looked over at him. He was sitting at the table with a proud smile. He wore arrogance well. She hated how much she liked the look of it on him. 

She tried to tell herself there was some wrongness to thinking of him as a man. Then she remembered this creation was unnatural in every way. Normal rules didn’t apply. The more she remembered that the better off she would be. He inherently knew how to appeal to others.

She kept her eyes on his face as she stretched to reach for the plates, allowing him an unfettered view of her curves. “Will Miss Mead be home for dinner?”

“No. She’s out of town. A family member died and she went to collect the insurance money.”

Lilith collected two plates, “That’s too bad.” She loaded the plates with rice and tikka masala and brought them to the table, “I bet she would like this.”

He furrowed his eyebrows at the contents in front of him, “What is it?”

“Indian food! I love it.” She took a bite, closed her eyes and moaned softly to prove her point. If it had not been her intention, she would have been put off by how intently he watched her.

He tried a heaping forkful. The smile when he began to chew was of unguarded joy. “It’s really good!” 

“I’m happy you like it.” He said nothing. His focus had shifted to the food she brought him. 

When he finished he set his fork on the empty plate and steepled his fingers, elbows resting on the table. “This is very unlike you Lilith. Care to explain why you’re suddenly being nice?”

“Aren't I always nice to you?" He stoic stoic as he awaited her explanation. "I felt bad about how I treated you last time we saw each other so I thought I would try to make it up to you.”

He leaned back into a stretch entwining his fingers and bringing them to rest behind his neck. “It’s a start.”

“Ha! A start? You’re getting cocky. Be careful Michael, I’m not known for my wealth of patience.” Secretly, she admitted she would put up with this attitude for much longer than any self respecting woman ever should. She wanted more of a reaction though.

To prevent him from having time to consider his reaction she took her plate to the sink and began to rinse it off. He was at her back in the blink of an eye. He leaned against her back to set his own plate on the counter beside the sink. He tucked her hair behind her ear as he took his hand back. “You know what would really make it up to me? If you stayed here,” he accentuated the statement by resting a hand on her waist.

Her sigh was shakier than intended. She turned off the faucet and turned around to face him. She rested her hands on his shoulders as she spoke, “I do not belong here.”

“Ms. Mead said this world and everything on it is my birthright. You are on this Earth and I want you here." His voice came out as an unnatural growl. 

“You relinquished that right when we made our pact. You cannot force me to anything I don't want to do. You are powerless to stop me from leaving.”

She pushed him as hard as she could. Intent on send him flying across the kitchen but it only pushed him back a step. His hands clamped onto her waist. His devious grin suggested realization that he had the upper hand. She looked at him with genuine horror. 

She sidestepped his hold. He snapped his arm out to catch her by the shoulder using her momentum to spin her around and slam her back into his chest knocking the wind out of her. His other arm snaked across her abdomen and over her elbows, effectively pinning her in place. She struggled so hard she began to pant. He tucked his face into her neck and inhaled deeply. “Hmm. It looks like I have found a loophole in our agreement.”

The arm that kept her shoulders pinned loosened as he explored the exposed skin of shoulder with his fingertips. The action gave her just enough give for her to angle her head and bite his chest. Not a love bite but the bite of a rabid animal.

He hissed and pushed her away, “Fuck! I was just playing. You didn’t have to hurt me.”

“I don’t want to play that game.” She transmuted out of the house and walked into the nearest shadow disappearing just as suddenly as she had arrived. 

* * *

She could not recall the last time she was so relieved to be alone. As she walked more fully into her home a haze settled over her making her dizzy. She reached out to brace herself against the wall but missed her mark. Instead falling face first on the hardwood floor. 

She stood in the doorway of a bedroom. She would recognize that gaudy canopy bed with black crushed velvet curtains anywhere. That was her bed. The telltale breathless exertions of intimacy implied someone was in her bed. But she was across the room so who the fuck was in her bed. She stomped forward with murderous intent. The idiots were too preoccupied to notice her. She could only see the back of the person nearest the door as she approached. They had the most beautiful long blond hair she had ever seen. She reached out, compelled to know what it felt like but the other body occupying her bed pushed the blond onto their back and climbed on top of them. Their untamed red ringlets obscured the blond’s face. Her hand snapped back, confused to see her hair on someone else's head. 

Realization struck her like a backhand. This was not a case of breaking and entering with a side of voyeurism. This was a vision. All she could do was watch it unfold.

She watched her other self sit straight up straddling the other person triumphantly. “Looks like I win again.”

“You sure about that? Because now I have you exactly,” Lilith saw a red string tied like a noose on both ends around the necks of herself and…

_Michael?!_

This long haired Michael weaved the string around his hand shortening the distance between their faces. He continued talking as he pulled on it at a leisurely pace, “where. I. Want. You.”

She recognized the flush on her face. This Lilith was fucking loving this shit.

She ground against him as he pulled her closer. His other hand grabbed her by the hip stopping her from joining them. “No. You have to admit I win.” 

She whimpered in protest and tried to push down again but he had too much control. When he wouldn’t let her have her way she scowled at him but said nothing.

He flipped her onto her back, his hair now obscuring her face.

Both Lilith’s gasped. 

He pulled her by the string to meet his lips. As they kissed his right hand descended to her pelvis. When his fingers got dangerously close to her center he stopped, “Lilith.” His tone was condescending. “Concede.”

“It’s not fair when you use it against me.” She was trying to sound mad but the shortness of her breath made it come off as desperate.

His hand moved back to the string around both of their necks. He fondly ran his finger over it. “This? You can’t blame me for this. The fate string was your idea.” This didn’t make any sense. None of it. She would never willingly lay under a man. She would especially never bind herself to anyone. It went against her nature. 

He yanked the string to bring her face to his. “Now Concede, Lilith.”

“Fine.” She barked.

Michael smiled mischievously, “Fine what?”

“I concede.” 

“There’s my girl.” As their lips crashed together she was thrown back into reality.

She ran from the fate of the vision with the fervor of shark caught on a fisherman's hook. What was supposed to be an easy meal had transformed into her careening headfirst into the abyss.

If she would submit to the will of man, any man, she would lose herself. All the thousands of years she spent establishing her character, her legacy, would be but a footnote in the life of another. Had Satan planned this all along? A long con to prove he could tame the most wild of women? She would not fall into such a trap. 

She did the only thing she knew would work. She detached. Sometimes the simplest plans were the most effective.

  
  


* * *

_Summer 2017_

  
  


Michael hadn’t considered what Lilith might be, other than his friend, before. It had never been relevant. The tome before him made the answer to that question suddenly consequential.

He had gained access to the antique leather bound grimoire through Miss Mead. She had brought it to him on Anton’s request. He had hoped the book would ‘inspire him’ after months of only coming to dead ends. They had little else to offer in terms of magic.All he knew about magic witches and warlocks existed but were ‘a bunch or bigots’ according to Miss Mead. 

As Michael continued to read he discovered this book held more than just instructions for Black Mass. It contained a wealth of ritual magic, including demon evocation. Lilith came to the forefront of his consciousness. It was plain to see she was not a mere human. She had magic but doubted she was a witch since they seemed opposed to Lucifer. 

He deduced she was more akin to himself. He doubted there would be two Antichrist’s wandering around at the same time. So, what did that make her?

He put the question to Miss Mead over dinner that night, “Do you know what Lilith is?”

“Well, yeah. Of course!” When Michael gave her an expectant look she leveled her gaze on him, “Wait. You don’t?” 

“That’s why I’m asking you.”

She set her fork down, “If she is who she is then she’s a very old demon.”

He arched an eyebrow, “And?”

“It’s said that in the beginning, when God created Adam he also made a woman from the same soil. Adam demanded she be subservient but she refused. They had been made equal, after all. God insisted she submit. Instead, she left Eden. Archangels were sent to bring her back to her husband but they couldn’t match her new ally, the Fallen One. In return for his help she agreed to torment the lives of men, taking their children, and killing their wives in childbirth.”

Michael considered the new information, “Do you think my Lilith is that demon?”

“I know your Lilith’s _a_ demon. I didn't bother to ask if she was _the_ Lilith.” She grinned wildly, “She came to us once when we performed the evocation for a demon willing to help us bring the apocalypse. She led us to you and I'll always owe her for that.” 

“You’ve done the evocation before?”

“Sure! We used to do it every new moon.” 

It was a better answer than he could have hoped for, “Why don’t you do them anymore?”

“Because,” She smiled fondly at him, “We found you. What help would a demon be when we were by the side of the Antichrist.”

He returned her smile, “Would you do it again? For me?”

She wagged her finger, “What’s the magic word?”

“Please?”

“Of course. You know I can’t tell you no. I just have to iron out the details.” She abandoned her food to retrieve her phone from the kitchen counter. “Looks like the next new moon is a week away. It’s short notice but we’ll make it work. I have to make some calls.” 

She was looking a bit frantic making him feel bad. “I have every faith in you, Miss Mead.” Michael finished his dinner with a side of smug satisfaction.

Six days later, in Anton LaVey’s private chapel the stage was set. Floor to ceiling windows had their heavy curtains pulled back to allow the darkness of a moonless night to seep in. The room was empty aside from an altar positioned dead center holding pomegranate, incense, and a familiar red silk scarf. A middle aged man was kneeling over the altar sobbing. 

Michael was growing impatient, “How much longer?”

Anton bowed, “Just a bit longer. The blood must spill at 3am. When it does she will come.”

“You’re sure it will be her?” He wrung his hands. 

“With the help of that scarf you gave us, yes. Demons are compelled to take back their belongings.”

Sufficiently placated, he returned to his seat in the corner of the room. He wouldn’t have to worry about their pact because he had nothing to do with the ritual. He told them he just wanted to watch in hopes of better understanding the magic of the evocation.

Miss Mead, always a source of comfort, announced, “It’s time.” She produced a dagger from under her cloak and passed it to Anton handle first. Both cardinals flanked the crying man as Anton took his position behind him. He lifted the man by a handful of hair and they all chanted. 

As their dark poetry came to a crescendo the cries were replaced with wet choking coughs. The slinking shadows seemed to snuff out any light in the room and a deadly silence settled in. Just when Michael thought the ritual had failed the torch flames lighting the space burned with a vengeance, blinding in their brightness. When his eyes adjusted Lilith stood at the opposite to Anton at the altar. Conveniently putting Michael in her blind spot. He noticed her black silk chemise, hair stuck out at odd angles resembling a mass of writhing snakes. He wondered if she had been sleeping before she was called here.

He raised to his feet shooting an apologetic glance to Miss Mead, “Now that the guest of honor has arrived, you three are excused.”

  
  


* * *

One second she was fast asleep. The next, she felt pulled. As if an unseen rope had been tied around her chest and whoever had put it there was dragging her to them. She recognized the disturbing sensation of being summoned against one’s will. 

In another moment she was face to face with three cloak adorned acolytes. The suddenness of the situation paired with the fact she had been sleeping two seconds prior left her brain in a fog. As she rubbed her face in an attempt to orient herself she heard a familiar voice dismiss those who summoned her. 

Still too sleep addled to fully grasp what was happening, the slamming of a door behind her made her flinch. She turned around and began to step out of the summoning circle. If she could get out of its parameter, she would be able to transmute back to her own home. Much to her chagrin Michael was there to block her path. 

“Hello, Lilith.” He held his head high, arms crossed, and looked down his nose at her. Had he got taller? No, she realized, it was her barefootedness that exaggerated their height difference. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, “I sincerely hope you have a good reason for dragging me here.”

He scowled at her, “I’ve spent the last three months trying to find someone to help me improve my magic. I can’t go to the witches because of my parentage and beyond evocation my congregation is useless. That leaves you.”

She choked on the laugh she was trying to contain, “Sweet boy. I’m not some puppet on a string you can pull and pose to your heart’s content.” She attempted to bypass him and the border of the summoning circle but that invisible rope that pulled her here kept her from escape. She scowled at him, her eyes shifting to black voids. She took a deep breath to focus on what had her anchored in place. On the altar was a familiar red fabric. She turned her back to him, confidently striding to retrieve her old scarf. 

With the skill of an apex predator Michael was on her heels. His reach surpassed her own allowing him to claim the blood soaked fabric and stuff it into his back pocket. The scuffle had landed her in the compromising position of being caught behind a rock, the altar, and a hard place, Michael’s chest.

He pinned her in place with an arm on either side of her, grasping the edge of the altar until his knuckles went white with the effort. “Shortly after we met I began had a strange dream. Can you guess what it was about?” 

She knew when she was trapped. The best she could do was hope that doing and saying nothing would lull him into a false sense of security.

He scuffed at her before continuing, “I dreamt that I was grown up. At my side was a woman with long, wild, red hair. I recognized her as the same woman who had recently promised to be my friend. I called her Lilith. We were standing atop a great mountain hand in hand. Below us a vast city burned.”

She turned to face him and placed her hands in the crook of his elbows. She peered up at him through her eyelashes, “I don’t exactly see how the wishful thinking of a lonely child is relevant right now.”

He smiled sweetly at her before lowering himself until his nose was nearly touching hers, “At first I thought it was just a strange dream. But when I woke up the next day I was a different person. Closer to what I saw in my dream.” He tilted his head in a manner that suggested he was going to kiss her. Her nails dug into the tender flesh of his forearms. Instead of closing the nominal distance his mouth moved to her ear, “Then you told me your name.”

She shivered. He pulled back, giving her a toothy grin. “I was so afraid, but you gave me the gift of knowledge. When you told me your name I realized it was not a simple dream. I had nothing to worry about because you would be by my side.”

“There’s a lot you still don’t understand, Michael.” She ghosted her fingers along the sensitive skin of his inner forearms, "As lovely of a picture you paint is." She raised up on her toe, using her grasp on him to keep her balance. She dragged her lips from his chin to just below the earlobe. “If you think dragging me to you in the dead of night will convince me to stay and teach you how to control your power, you are sorely mistaken.” Her fingers ascended his arms until they met at the back of his neck. “I couldn’t help you, even if I wanted to.”

He pulled his head back, “Why not?”

“A long time ago I made a pact with an archangel. Samael agreed to hide me from his kin in return for never sharing my secrets with mortals. I can no sooner teach you magic than I can teach a dog to read.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” He asked as he cleared the altar with a single swipe of his arm and pushed her back onto the blood stained surface. 

She kept her hands clasped behind his neck as they adjusted. “Find new allies. Beyond that advice there is nothing I can do to help you.”

He seemed lost in thought for a moment then used his weight to press her firmly in place under him. “Why won’t you help me? I know you’re meant to be mine. Why do you fight me so hard?”

“I don't belong to you. I persist through the ages to spite those who would control me. Perhaps one day, I’ll join you by your side but you’ll never own me. Don't mistake companionship for servitude. If you try to force me, I’ll hate you forever.” Her words caused Michael to falter and she used the opportunity to push him off of her. He landed in an unceremonious heap next to the dead body.

When she looked down on him he appeared ready to cry. She almost felt bad for treating him so harshly. She extended a hand to help him up, “Don't look so sad. I’ll always be here for you.”

He slapped her hand away, “No you won’t! I ask one simple thing from you and you won’t even do that. Despite my vision, you still fight me. Ever since you came into my life, you’ve made trouble. If you’re not going to help me then stay out of my way!”

The magical force that held her snapped. The recoil of it sent her hurtling into the darkness and deposited her back in her bed.

  
  


The following morning she tried to visit Michael but she found she could not step foot on the property of the Mead residence. A few days later she saw a headline “Local butchered killed in freak incident. One minor in custody”. 


End file.
